Limón y sal
by Ashabi
Summary: Sakura a veces odia su forma de ser pues no hay palabras románticas al atardecer. Sasuke no creía en la felicidad. Al final, como limón y sal, se terminan queriendo como tal.


**Disclaimer applied.**

Dedicado a Blossom Lu, te adoro, espero que lo disfrutes y te dé diabetes.

* * *

 _Limón y sal_

Con un sencillo garabato de una flor, está indicado en el calendario el día 28 de julio. Las chicas emocionadas preparan su mejor kimono e Ino ha planeado una tarde entera para arreglarse juntas; Sasuke ve guardar a Sakura ciertos artículos en una pequeña maleta y con una mirada desapasionada la despide en la puerta color caoba.

—Te veo allá en el festival, Sasuke-kun.

Su boca emite un seco "hm" que sabe a "sí" pero su mirada sin emoción y su expresión delatan que preferiría quedarse en el departamento, sin embargo, le es inevitable cumplir su deseo al haberla visto en días anteriores tan alegre con la idea de ir con él a un festival después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Y no desea apagar el brillo de sus ojos nunca más.

Naruto pasa por Sasuke a diez minutos para las siete portando una yukata extravagantemente naranja, él en cambio, ha elegido uno negro. En el centro de la aldea se han aglomerado la mayoría de asistentes, siendo atraídos por los puestos de juegos y comida colocados alrededor, ante tantas personas tardan un par de minutos en hallar al grupo de kunoichis. Casi como un reflejo Sakura voltea de inmediato ondeando su, ahora, rizado cabello rosa, dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su kimono color verde agua potencia el bello color de sus ojos y le devuelve la sonrisa, pero la suya es mucho más discreta, colocándose a su lado. Sakura luce graciosamente pequeña y menuda a su lado, llegándole apenas al pecho, por lo que alza el rostro y se levanta de puntitas para alcanzar su rostro y besarlo.

—Hola de nuevo, Sasuke-kun. —Ahora dirige su boca hacia el oído izquierdo de Sasuke y susurra apenada: —¿Cómo me veo?

Es un hombre de acciones y no palabras a causa de toda una vida de dolor y batallas por lo que aprieta los labios y la ciñe tiernamente de la cintura, acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas después. En su lenguaje, eso ha sido un "te ves tan jodidamente hermosa" y por ahora eso basta. Lo toma de la mano con firmeza y lo arrastra hacia cualquiera de los puestos que se le vengan a la mente, el ambiente no tarda en tornarse algo pesado pues los aldeanos de vez en cuando lo miran con desprecio casi estrellándole en la cara todos sus errores. El dolor en su pecho ante esto es eclipsado por la luz que irradia Sakura al reír, parlotear acerca de lo hermoso que luce todo, al negociar con los señores de los puestos por conseguir algún descuento.

En su larga caminata terminan llegando a un lugar muy apartado de los demás: una zona de vegetación con un pequeño estanque a un lado, en el cielo las estrellas y la luna resplandecen de manera única casi uniéndose al festival. Los fuegos artificiales comienzan después de algunos minutos y el firmamento se colorea de rosa, amarillo, morado y verde, sonsacándole un suspiro ilusionado a Sakura. De reojo le da un vistazo a Sasuke, quien la descubre pronto y sin palabras le pide que hable.

Su comunicación está sustentada en miradas y gestos desde que eran unos niños, aun así, debe de confesar que detesta en ocasiones esa forma de ser de él. No hay palabras románticas al atardecer, a veces se pone de un humor extraño y la mayoría del tiempo Sasuke nunca está en casa.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, todos esos defectos pierden fuerza cuando en las noches la acurruca contra su pecho, cuando están sentados en el sofá y él de pronto le da un apretón, cuando va por ella al salir del hospital.

—Por haberme acompañado, sé que estos ambientes no te gustan. —Emite una risita nerviosa, llevándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. —Pero creo que te hace bien salir un rato, ¿no lo crees? Llenarte de aire fresco, divertirte.

Sus ojos brillan como dos luceros al mirarlo con intensidad y sus labios se acercan a los de él lentamente. Salir a recorrer Konoha no lo relaja y menos lo hace feliz, atormentándolo en realidad, pero se contiene de decirlo y la atrae contra sí para besarla. Antes de aceptar por completo el amor de Sakura, creía que la felicidad era un mito, algunas cosas se le parecían pero solo eran casualidades. Es real y sus ojos lo ven al verla compartir la anécdota de que sus pacientes han mejorado, al ver su expresión cuando regresa después de meses de viaje, al verla repetir por enésima vez cuánto lo quiere.

No sabe si la ama, ni siquiera entiende el concepto del amor, lo único que sabe es que daría su vida por esa kunoichi quien se ha entregado a él de todas las formas posibles.

—Sasuke… —susurra cuando se separan, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —¿podrías decir que "sí" a algo más, por favor?

—¿A qué?

El stand para las fotografías para su fortuna está libre por el momento y ella casi a saltitos lo conduce hacia allí. El fotógrafo con cámara en mano les da órdenes de cómo colocarse, para irritación de Sasuke, quedando él rodeándola por la cintura mientras Sakura lo abraza por la espalda. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan ligeramente y los de ella muestran una sonrisa de sol a sol.

Cuando Sasuke está con ella, siente que vuelve a empezar.

Cuando Sakura está con él, siente que vuelve a florecer.

Su relación es complicada a causa de sus naturalezas tan distintas, pero como limón y sal, se quieren como tal. Sakura al día siguiente coloca la fotografía en un portarretratos de madera y lo deja en el mueble principal del living, a un lado de la del equipo siete. Sasuke desde el sofá asiente complacido y le da un nuevo sorbo a su té.

* * *

 **N/A:** No pago hospital por esta historia tan dulce, que a mi defensa tiene sus asperezas pues su relación no es perfecta. El oneshot está basado en la canción Limón y Sal de Julieta Venegas y se me ocurrió tendiendo la ropa.

Espero les haya gustado y bueh, sí tiene faltas díganmelas por favor que lo he querido publicar sin hacer revisión. ADIOOOÓS

PD: El festival es el Hanami, se me olvidó mencionarlo, bai ahora sí.


End file.
